Specter Speedster (Chapter pushed to Monday)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: The BH6 have dealt with a few villains on their rise as heroes, but when a mysterious new figure by the name of Specter seemingly emerges as a villain, but is he a friend or foe? Rated T for violence. Updated every Saturday. Slightly follows TV show. This chapter pushed to Tuesday. Chapter is 800 words and takes place after episode.
1. Shadow Villain

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about BH6. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own BH6, Disney, marvel and a few others do.**

(San Francisco.)

The windows of the building exploded into shards as a figure slid down it, he flipped onto a roof and looked down at the police cars before vanishing into thin air.

Or at least, this is what it looked like to someone who didn't have special technology.

 **(2 hours later, other side of town)**

The figure flipped through the air and landed on a beam, he pressed a button on his wrist, he was surprised he didn't slip through the beam he was sitting on.

"Well… That was fun… But I'm much happier to see that the tangible tech is working fine…. But for now, … Its time to check on that piece of tech…"

The figure said, he pressed a button on his helmet, causing the faceplate on his armor to flip up.

It was a boy, a teen to be precise, his name was Spencer Fanntomu, and he would be very important to things to come.

The boy wore blackish armor that would have stood out clear as day, it was slim, but slightly armored, resembling something from a comic book, it had clawed hands and resembled an armored knight.

It didn't have a name yet, but as Spencer knew, it didn't need one yet…

"I got lucky, it's funny, they must be on vacation or something… Or they got lucky…"

Spencer muttered, he hadn't killed anybody or any severe crime, besides stealing the hi-tech device that rested on the table next to him.

"I wonder how many donuts the security had to be eating if they couldn't notice or stop me… Then again… It isn't every day you see a ghost…"

Specter muttered, he flipped the faceplate over his eyes once again, two glowing eyes that glowed a piercing crimson red.

"Now then… To find something new to take… What can I test my skill against now…"?

Spencer muttered before turning on the intangibility device again, making him vanish from sight.

He chuckled before leaving through the door and vanishing into the day once again.

 **(Tomorrow.)**

Hiro, along with Baymax, Fred, Wasabi, Honey, and GoGo watched the news report, they had been busy fighting Globby to deal with this new threat.

"And this marks the 4th theft in a string of thefts by this criminal people are taking to calling 'The Ghost Thief…' Though some also call him 'Specter'… Authorities have noted he has only targeted the most highly guarded of tech… We will keep you updated as more comes to us."

The News Anchor reported, Hiro grunted as Baymax looked at the screen in thought… Or whatever counted for thought from a machine.

"It seems Specter only wishes to target the most valuable of items."

Baymax concluded, Hiro nodded, Baymax was a good friend and companion, but he could sometimes get exhausting when he stated the obvious.

"He's only picking the stuff where there's enough security to keep a small army out… This isn't for money, it's more like it's a game for him…"

Hiro muttered, Fred rubbed his chin in thought, surprised at something.

"Ah, man… They took the name I wanted to give him!"

Fred muttered, Honey looked at the monster suit wearing boy with surprise.

"Specter?"

Honey muttered with air quotes around the name, Fred shook his head.

"No, Ghost Thief! It's so annoying!"

Fred muttered, Hiro was glad Aunt Cass wasn't around to hear about this, shed be ecstatic if she found out what they were.

"And we've been swamped with the other crimes, Specter's probably planning these crimes so he'd been able to get away…"

Wasabi muttered, Hiro nodded, they'd have to find time to deal with Specter when he popped his head out to make another theft yet again.

 **(With Specter.)**

Specter leapt onto a car before jumping onto the roof of a building, he slipped into a window.

"This is starting to get out of hand…. Hmm… Then again, as long as I play my cards right, I might not even have to deal with those other meatheads."

Specter muttered, he chuckled at the other villains in town…. Even though he didn't fancy himself one, most people were probably going to see him as a super villain.

"Seriously though, 'Globby'? San Francisco is turning into an amateur comic book convention at this rate…. But then again, it's pretty cool to be running around, it will be pretty hectic, it will be… Interesting to see how things turn out."

Specter muttered, he looked at the treasures he had plundered from around the city, there would be other, more evil and sinister villains that would want the items he had.

"These aren't for sale I won't let those other idiots get their hands on them… So then…. Let the games begin."

Specter muttered, he turned back to the door, there was much more fun to be had at the moment.

And he couldn't wait.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, first chapter done, yes, I know it isn't the best, first chapters aren't my thing. As for Specter? I will be having him be a main character in the story. I will be posting chapters on every other Friday. Next chapter will show Specter running into the BH6. Until this Saturday, Lighting Wolf out.**


	2. Specter and the Heroes

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about BH6. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own BH6, Disney, marvel and a few others do.**

(San Fransokyo.)

Specter reached for the machine power core before he heard a noise behind him.

Rather then run, he turned and stood from his knelling spot, it was the Big Hero Six, he supposed he should greet them…. Especially if they made the effort of tracking him.

"About time you guys went after me…."

Specter hissed, the Mark 4 Specter Armor modified his voice, making it sound like a deep growl as Hiro looked at Baymax.

"Let it go, Specter, and we're go easy on you…"

Hiro said as Specter crossed his arms, he raised an eyebrow and looked at Hiro dead on.

"And letting Krei have this thing is better, kid? I'm the bad guy because I took something? It isn't like I killed someone, or that I tore a street up… Besides, I don't think you… Wait, you called me Specter?"

Specter asked as Baymax fired a rocket fist at Specter, he activated his cloak as the arm slammed into the wall behind him.

"That was rude… But that's what their calling me? Hmm, that sounds cool…"

Specter muttered, he looked at group in front of them as they were speechless.

"Well… See ya, heroes."

Specter said, he activated his device again and freefell through the floor, he could hear Hiro shouting orders as he did so.

"Hmm… Specter, eh? I like that name…. As for the Big Hero Six…. I thought they'd know about me if they were able to catch up to me."

Specter muttered as he fell through the building, he landed at the door and opened it, running out to the street.

"Nice try, but you're going to have to try harder."

Specter muttered before a burst of fire cut him off, Fred and Go-Go landed in front of him.

"Persistent, I see… Overmatched not a word for you guys?"

Specter said, he really didn't want to fight, well, he did…. But he wasn't someone who had time to deal with a fight.

"This coming from the guy who ran off, see through kid."

Go Go said, Specter chuckled and looked at the duo, ok, maybe he did have time for a brawl.

"Ok, bike girl… Let's dance…"

Specter muttered, he fired a blast from the palm of his hand, Fred went to dodge the hit, but was hit and slammed into a parked car, taking him out of the fight.

Specter cracked his knuckles, Go Go lunged at him before Specter phased himself and allowed her kick to pass through him before tossing her to the girl and stomping on her as she darted away.

"You know, I really don't like hurting people unless their bad… But you're really getting on my nerves… No, actually, you aren't, my bad…"

Specter muttered, he was confused, he had been confident but something was confusing him.

He blocked the flurry of punches, he roundhouse kicked the speeder into a car, he turned to flee before Wasabi, Hiro, Honey and Baymax cut him off.

"Whelp… Now I see why you're so good…. See you soon, Big Hero Six…. Bike Girl."

Specter stated before an object popped out of his wrist, he tossed it at the ground, a blast of light flashed out from the object.

When the group was able to see, Specter was gone, but the object they had been trying to save was in the same spot.

 **(With Specter.)**

Specter grasped the side of the building, he sighed, he knew what was bothering him now, he had been stealing since he was 14, and now he was having second thoughts? He wanted to laugh, there would be police soon, he knew what he was going to chuckle.

"Ok, time to see the other side of the spectrum…."

Specter said before activating his cloak and vanishing into thin air once again.

 **(With Hiro)**

Hiro was not one to be stumped, he usually thought of a plan for every idea he had, Specter was not something he could deal with at the moment.

"So, Specter got away again…"

Wasabi muttered, Hiro nodded, they had gotten the object that he had stolen back, and Specter was more concerned with retreating then fighting them.

Go Go had confirmed that as much, he had barely fought her, he was a skilled fighter, he could guess that at the least.

"Go Go, you said he knocked out Fred and then fought you? He didn't try finish Fred off?"

Hiro asked, Go Go nodded, Hiro was about to answer when the news station cut him off.

"It seems the techno raids are finally at an end, the mysterious thief, nicknamed 'Specter', has turned himself into Sans Fransokyo Police…. I'm Bluff Dunder-…."

They heard, Hiro was speechless, Baymax decided to speak up at this.

"It seems Specter has decided to surrender peacefully."

Hiro heard Baymax said as he was silent.

"WHAT!?"

Hiro yelled in surprise at this.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Specter has been captured… As for him being Evil, its going to be a part of the story but Specter isn't really evil as your see next chapter. Next chapter will be on Sunday and will show Big Hero Six Visiting Specter in jail, until Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Hero Parole

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about BH6. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own BH6, Disney, marvel and a few others do.**

(San Fransokyo.)

Specter heard the door open as he looked at his cuffed hands, he saw the girl from before, and both the leader, and the teen he had seen with plasma blades.

"What, come to see me for visiting hour? I feel SO special…"

Specter muttered, he was still in the Mark 4 Armor, the cops hadn't been able to pry the armor off him, hence why his hands were cuffed.

"Why did you just give up?"

The leader said, Specter looked around, he had been placed in a part of the prison where there were no cameras, the maximum security made the guards happy to leave him be.

"Wouldn't you like to know, kid…. You guys going to tell me your names or am I going to have to talk to bike girl the entire time…. There's no cameras in my cell…."

Specter muttered, he motioned to a disabled camera in the corner.

"I'm Hiro…. Now, why?"

Hiro asked, Specter sighed and looked at the ground before speaking.

"I'm done being a supervillain… Man, that sounds so childish… I wanted to try the other side of things."

Specter muttered, Wasabi walked close to the bars, Specter watched him, making the smallest of motions besides moving his body to face him.

"You want to be a super hero? Your joking, right? Hiro, tell me his joking…. Right?"

Wasabi asked, Specter rolled his eyes and turned back to Hiro to speak.

"I've only been a 'bad guy', for 3 months… 2 back home and 1 here… Secondly, I've only stolen stuff, not killed anyone, not tore up the town… Stolen things, and it's usually been from dirtbags like Krei… Or is the man that blackmailed you into being his personal bodyguards a true saint?"

Specter asked, Hiro and Wasabi were speechless, Go-Go skated up to the cell, Specter looked her in the eye through the lenses of his armor.

"What's new, bike girl?"

Specter asked, Go-Go ignored the jab and looked him in the eye.

"So, you've been spying on us… And yet you want to be a hero, how can we tell you are on our side?"

Specter heard from Hiro, Go-Go turned and skated back to Hiro.

"He's good, keep him on parole, but he's a wimp about hurting people."

Go-Go muttered, Specter rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Big talk from the bike girl who couldn't even lay a single punch on me…. But she's right, I ain't the type of guy who likes to leave people 6 feet under… I know coming from me, that sounds as stupid as Globby being a serious threat… But all I want is a chance… Besides, you know I could have broken out anytime I wanted, and I could have ambushed you guys on the way here…. The fact that I've stayed here for 8 hours, should at least convince you a little that I'm trying to be good…"

Specter muttered, Hiro was silent for a second as he considered what Specter was asking, Specter paced back and forth, trying to see what Hiro was deciding.

"You know, if I was going to bust out, I wouldn't have contacted you guys in the first place… Like I said, I just want a chance…."

Specter muttered, Hiro sighed and turned to Wasabi.

"Go tell the warden, me and Go-Go will stay here and watch Specter."

Hiro ordered, Wasabi was silent but nodded and left soon after that.

"Should I even ask about that name?"

Specter joked, Go-Go ignored the jab as he turned to face the girl, Hiro walked over towards the door to check something.

"Hey, my names Spencer, I ain't judging, bike girl… Besides, I can't do much more then joke behind bars, these cuffs are a bit annoying, though."

Specter muttered, Go-Go rolled her eyes as Hiro walked over to talk to him once again.

"I'm going to have to go home when I get out, I want to work on a new suit…. Burned through 3 already… Well, I have 3, but…"

Specter muttered as Hiro raised an eyebrow at this.

"You built 3 sets of armor?"

Specter heard Hiro ask as he turned his head so the 'MK 4' on the side of the neck was visible.

"4, if your counting this clunker, the first 1 was a testbed, a prototype… But ill tell you more when I'm out… Like I said, I will help you… But I ain't doing it in this rust bucket I call the mark 4… Blasted thing was made to be an improvement and yet its slower, only half stronger and the weapons aren't where I wanted them to be… Plus, can't be a good guy without a good look… Not that I care much for being a gelled-up meathead…"

Specter muttered before the door opened and the Warden and Wasabi showed up.

"What, you guys decide to get lunch on the way here or something?"

Specter said, causing the Warden to huff in annoyance at the boy.

 **(2 hours later.)**

Specter walked back to his apartment, Honey Lemon, Fred and Baymax, as he had found out their names, followed behind him, Specter knew he shouldn't be trusted, he had basically signed up to be a hero and only had his word to prove it.

"Feel free to make yourselves at home… It's a little basic compared to my parents' house…"

Specter said, he fished a key off the door and put it into the lock before opening the door to his apartment.

It was the same as he had left it, the kitchen in the back was a bit messy but untouched.

The 3 couches in the living room and the tv was fine, it was the same as any apartment, he decided to give the others a tour later.

"I'll be upstairs… Feel free to help yourselves to anything downstairs… I want to make sure that project I left upstairs is ok…."

Specter muttered, he was glad to be able to get an apartment with an upper floor, as rare as those were nowadays. Specter walked up the stairs, undoing the locks to his MK 4 as he did so.

He heard the others walking around, he rolled his eyes and unlocked the upstairs door.

 **(Specter's Lab.)**

Specter would be nothing without the technology he had upstairs, he could reinvent it, but there wasn't much that brought more of a smile to his face then tinkering in his lab.

Then again, the Mark 4, which Specter let the suit detach and walk itself into the case as he turned to the newest project.

The Mark 5, which stood on a table untouched.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, another chapter done, yes, Specter has turned good, he will be helping the BH6. Also, Specter and Go-Go will be getting together in the story… So, anyone who thinks this is a HiroxGoGo? Sorry, it isn't. Anyway, next chapter will show Specter helping the BH6 in the Food Fight Episode. Until next Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Two Thieves

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Specter Speedster. 2700- word chapter. I don't own BH6, Disney, marvel and a few others do.**

 **(San Fransokyo.)**

Hiro heard the door behind him open, in walked a boy with a black jacket, blue shorts with red lines running down them, and a pair of sunglasses with Blue lenses on them.

"Oh, you must be Cass, I'm Spencer…"

Spencer muttered, he said this while walking over towards Cass, Hiro could hear them talking.

"Oh, you must be a friend of Hiro's, do you go to the same school?"

Cass asked, Hiro nodded, he looked over at Hiro as he did so.

"Yeah, transfer student, I'm going to start next semester, I was supposed to help Hiro with a project, if that's ok, ma'am?"

Spencer asked, Cass nodded, a little bit suspicious but Hiro waved him over as they ran upstairs.

"What are you doing here!?"

Hiro muttered when they reached his room, Spencer rolled his eyes and looked around the room.

"Relax, I came over because I heard about Momakase… I was going to head over to check things out and thought I'd stop to make sure you're ready."

Spencer said before pulling an armband out and pressing a button on it.

Hiro watched as the watch expanded into a spiked armor, a slicked back helmet with wing like ears on it.

It was bulkier compared to the Mark 4, but it was much stronger and more advanced if not slightly slower.

"So… Ready to go?"

Specter asked as the armor covered him, a stylized 'S' appeared on his chest and spikes appeared on the sides of the chest and feet.

 **(Krei's office, 20 minutes later.)**

Specter allowed the cloak to hide him from view, it would have to be recharged in 12 hours, something that irked him and something that he wished to have worked out by the mark 7…. If he ever got around to fixing it.

He heard Wasabi say something about Graphine blades, he snorted, he decided it was worth the look on Krei's face to let himself be seen.

"Graphine isn't as good as Nanofiber…. Then again, she's sloppy for a thief…. I can tell she missed half the work."

Specter said as the cloak deactivated, Krei went to hit the panic button only for it to be cut in half.

"How can you tell? There's not a single thing in the room not sliced open."

Honey Lemon asked as Specter snorted, he was many things, but an amateur, he wasn't.

"I used to be a thief…. And like a side, she's sloppy, she was in a rush…. Thieves don't like to leave tracks… Besides, even without moneybags over there, I can tell that half the anti grav device is still here, she cut through everything but the hidden safe behind me…. Or did you think I couldn't see it, Krei?"

Specter snarked out, he turned to Hiro and proposed an idea.

"You want to catch her, you should wait for her…. She's going to come back for the other half, that will be the best chance to catch her…."

Specter said, he turned to inspect the cuts on the shelves and the room itself, he grunted and turned back to Hiro, Krei rolled his eyes only for his clothes to fall to pieces.

"I'd be careful… I don't know Graphine as well as…. Well, you know who…. But these cuts look like their go through your gear like this… I'll be back later to help."

Specter said as he walked to the window, Hiro turned to him as he stood on the windowsill.

"Why?"

Specter heard and he chuckled as he turned to look at Hiro and the others.

"Takes a thief to catch a thief…. Or former thief."

Specter muttered, he dropped out of the windowsill as Hiro, Baymax, Wasabi, Go-Go and Honey Lemon all rushed to the window only for Specter to fly up, purple flames spitting out of his boots.

"See you around, Big Hero Six."

Specter said as he flew away, the advanced listening equipment in Specter's helmet allowed him to hear the mutters from Krei, he snorted but flew off, he'd make adjustments for the Mark 5, make the work ready for the Mark 6… And see if he could find anyone that could help down the road.

 **(Spencer's apartment, 30 minutes later.)**

Spencer was in the middle of wielding up a circuit on the mark 6, it was bulkier and more heavily armored, it had more swept back wing tips on the helmets and had a cape.

Spencer planned to improve the power systems so they would allow the cloak to run without draining it and for it to have more advanced systems and a more advanced weapons system.

He heard his Cell ring on the table and he turned and pressed a button on the table, a mechanical arm moved the new suit away and two others started work on the Mark 5.

"Hello? Spencer here, what's new?"

Spencer asked, moving the wielding helmet he was wearing up so he could talk on his iPhone.

"Spencer, its Wasabi, Hiro told me to fill you in."

Wasabi said on the other end, Spencer added 'Built in phone' to things he wanted installed on the Mark 7…. If he ever got an idea on what he wanted the suit to be and such.

"About what? Momakase? I know about her, she's a professional thief and self-proclaimed master thief… I also know about her Graphine Blades, they cut between the bonds of an item… Their cut through the mark 5 like butter… I wish I didn't design this armor with a limited power source…."

Spencer muttered, he'd have to come up with a way to deal with Momakase.

But he was also going to come up with a plan to steal back the other half of the Anti-Gravity device.

He looked through his contacts and decided to contact Go-Go and Hiro, he'd have to get the other half of the Anti-Grav device and without teammates of his own, he'd have to rely on BH6.

He pulled on the Mark 5 as it activated, took a final look at the Mark 6, which would be ready within a month or 2 if he had the free time to work on it… Then again, his other project which he had just been working on could handle most of the work while he was gone... If all goes well, he would have the suit completed within 3 weeks with the help.

"Aegis, make sure the Mark 6 is ready on time…. I'll be back home shortly."

Specter muttered before blasting into the sky and flying out through the sky light of the lab.

 **(Krei's headquarters, 3 hours later.)**

Hiro had brought in Wasabi and Baymax to catch Momakase, Fred, Honey Lemon and Go-Go were tracking down leads on her if they failed, Spencer had also told him that he had contacted the police to get the other half of the Anti-Grav device and he would be there shortly.

That had been before Momakase had cut through Baymax's armor.

Momakase turned to slash at him before Wasabi slashed at her with his plasma blades. He pulled out his phone.

"Spencer, where are you?!"

Hiro asked as he looked at Wasabi only to watch the boy get his armor sliced apart.

"Well, it's been fun, maybe we could try again when you have more skill."

Momakase said before a figure phased through the window and slammed into Momakase, slamming her through the desk.

"Big talk coming from a thief who can't even cover her tracks properly…"

Specter said as he landed on the desk, he crossed his arms and stood on the desk.

"Specter, here to steal the anti-gravity core?"

Momakase asked before tossing a knife at Specter who phased through it and allowed it to smash through the window.

"No, here to take you down a peg… And secondly, even if I was stealing something… I don't do it for cash…"

Specter said as she swiped at him, he ducked and punched her back, he followed it up by firing a beam from a canon on his wrist which was dodged, she sliced at him again and he phased through it, allowing the desk to be cut in half.

"You're so sloppy…."

Specter growled, slamming into the wall and holding her by the collar.

"I prefer the term 'specialized…' See you soon then, hero."

Momakase said, she used her free hand to drop a ball at Specter's feet, it burst open, clouding the room in smoke.

Specter activated the thermals of his helmet but saw nothing but Baymax, who he noticed was missing his armor, Wasabi who was in a similar state, and Hiro who was missing the points of his helmet.

The safe was also open, Specter punched the wall, denting it in annoyance.

"Blasted little…."

Specter said, he turned to Hiro and crossed his arms, if he had arrived a few minutes earlier, he probably could have subdued Momakase with Hiro and the others help.

"What now? I'm sorry I couldn't get here before, I wanted to make sure I was ready for the Graphine Blades…"

Specter muttered, looking down at the floor, Hiro wasn't mad, not entirely, from the state of Wasabi and Baymax, he could have benefited by trying to improve their gear as well.

"We go to Fred for information on Momakase… I think we all could have handled that a bit better…."

Hiro muttered, Specter pulled up a holographic screen from his wrist armor.

"Hmm… I'll meet you there, I have to pick something up at home…. And I think I may have an idea where she'd go… But it's a hunch at the moment… Maybe you should check on your aunt in the meantime…. She must be worried sick about you by now."

Specter asked, Hiro was about to object when Baymax decided to speak up.

"Spencer is correct, it is approximately 3 hours past our departure from the house and 90 minutes past your curfew… Aunt Cass's stress levels must be over 100%."

Baymax observed, Hiro grunted in annoyance and turned to Specter, who was walking towards the window as he had done a few hours prior.

"Meet us at Fred's house, it's at-…."

Hiro started to say as Specter waved his hand back and forth dismissingly.

"Fred told me, I'll be fine, Hiro… Now get back home before your aunt has a heart attack, I'll see what information on Momakase I can find…"

Spencer muttered before vanishing, he yawned under his armor, he hadn't been able to get much sleep and if he was going after a sloppy but lethal thief, he'd need all the rest he could muster to his side at the moment, he flew home.

"She has damaged the power source, Master Fanntomu… I would suggest going to the training room… But then again, you humans do not heed advice so well as we machines do…"

Specter heard from the inside of his suit, he looked at the inside of his helmet at the Hud around the front part of the helmet.

"Aegis, I know, how's the Mark 6 coming along? And if you heard all of that, then see what you can dig up on Momakase…. And transfer all the info to my computer for tomorrow morning."

Specter ordered, he heard an electronic sigh followed by a laugh from the AI in question, Specter rolled his eyes at this response but said nothing.

"Anything for the 19-year-old inventor whose part of a billion-dollar family, Mr. Fanntomu…. I will have a list of information complied and sent to your personal computer… Should I set an alarm for tomorrow?"

Aegis asked as Specter landed at his apartment, he was glad no one really looked up in his district, he hooked the armor back up to a repair station which would also repair the power supply and any small amounts of damage done to the suit.

"Goodnight, Aegis."

Spencer muttered, he changed into a pair of Pajamas and then went to his bed and allowed himself to pass out.

 **(Next afternoon.)**

Spencer was never a morning person, even at the age of 19, the teen hadn't adapted to the morning.

The fact that he would be going to Sanfrantokyo Tech in a few weeks wasn't helping, he cursed having to back up telling his family and Hiro's Aunt a white lie.

He shrugged, maybe he would be able to find people that he could use to form a new team, he remembered how the one he led in Japan had fared.

"I have sent the location of the mansion which you are being requested at to the Mark 5's Hud…. Should I post a message to send another letter to your parents?"

Aegis asked, Spencer nodded to the AI who was talking from the Mark 5 as Spencer pulled the armor on and blasted off to go find his fellow Heroes and talk with them.

 **(Fred's mansion, 10 minutes later.)**

Specter was exhausted, and that he found funny, it was the fact that it had the afternoon when he had shown up, and it was now the early evening when Fred had managed to find the information for his 'State of the Art Computer'.

The computer being a computer from 1974 and the information being a punch card.

Spencer picked a computer terminal and passed out, he had the misfortune of picking a computer terminal where Go-Go sat in a chair in front of him.

He would have moved since her feet were kicking him in the face, but he was too tired to care, he simply pulled up his arms so her feet just kept hitting his arms.

Despite having to put up with Go-Go, he was able to pass out.

When he woke up a short while later, he felt something against his back, he turned to look at the figure and saw that Go-Go was sleeping against his back, he was about to say something when Fred spoke up.

"Data's done!"

Fred yelled, this woke everyone up and Spencer didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of Go-Go being against his back.

He blushed nonetheless, he wasn't moved very much, he crossed his arms and pulled the USB Drive out of his pocket.

"If I had known that it would take that long to get the data up…. I would have stayed home and had Aegis pull up even more data than the stuff on this flash drive… Heck, I could have spent all this time explaining what I knew about Momakase…"

Spencer muttered, there was silence before he was punched in the shoulder by Go-Go.

"Before anyone chews me out, just remember that we all probably thought Fred had a super computer 50-year ahead of what is around now."

Spencer muttered, he gave Baymax the data card and crossed his arms.

He passed out once again after this, he didn't need to know anything about Momakase, he muttered something about 'waking him up when they needed him.'

Then again, he also knew where to go to deal with Momakase, he knew where Good Luck Alley was and that it was a hang out for villains, criminals and basically all sorts of scum.

 **(30 minutes later.)**

Spencer dusted off his arms, he heard something about waiting with the others for when they were needed, Hiro left shortly after that.

"So…. Besides waiting for crime to happen, what is it you guys do?"

Spencer asked, he played with the bracelet for his Armor as he did so, Momakase would be in their way, he wouldn't let her stop him, not after last time.

He looked around at the rest of BH6, waiting for a answer.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I am sorry for all the skips and all that, I didn't know how else to have them move from place to place. As for cutting the chapter off here? I want to have the ending happen next chapter. Go-Go and Spencer will also be getting together shortly but I will explain why soon. Until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Rematch

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Specter Speedster. 2000- word chapter. I don't own BH6, Disney, marvel and a few others do.**

 **(San Fransokyo.)**

Spencer looked over at the Mark 6 while he was busy repairing a circuit on the Mark 5, he made sure the armor could handle the Graphine blades from Momakase, he wouldn't let the thief get away.

"Sir, 'Hiro' is contacting you from the living room phone, I'll continue the repairs on the Mark 5 and then switch back to the Mark 6… Someone has to pick up the slack."

Aegis muttered, he rolled his eyes, something Spencer rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Spencer here, what's new, Hiro?"

Spencer said as he picked up the phone he saw in the living room, it wasn't as advanced as the iPhone he usually carried, but it worked out well enough.

"Spencer, I want you to go with Go-Go and the others, I'm going to find out what my aunt is up to, she keeps vanishing at night, she won't tell me where she went."

Hiro stated, Spencer rolled his eyes, he was being more paranoid then he thought was possible for it to be.

"Ok, I'll meet up with the rest of the gang... And Hiro? Relax, I doubt your aunt is doing anything wrong…"

Spencer muttered, he went back to his lab as the mechanicals arms helped put the armor onto him.

"Ok, time to go to work…."

Spencer muttered before blasting out through the skylight into the afternoon sky.

(6 Hours later.)

Spencer was bored, he had to waste a few hours with the rest of Hiro's friends, he was bored not because he had to hang out with other people, he was starting to like hanging out with the group.

Then again, he was surprised by Honey Lemon's energetic personality, Wasabi's cautiousness was annoying him, and Fred asked dozens upon dozens of questions to him, most of which he answered head on and avoided others.

Go-Go was the only one he didn't really interact with, she reminded him a lot of… Him when he was even younger…. Then again, had he really changed that much in 3 months from when he was a criminal and now that he was a hero?

"So…. What do you guys like to do when you aren't wearing carbon fiber costumes?"

Specter asked, he sat against an air conditioning unit, his arms crossed.

"They go to SFIT University and make awesome inventions that are going to change the world!"

Fred yelled, Honey Lemon, Go-Go and Wasabi all looked at him in surprise and then annoyance, Specter hummed electronically in thought.

"I heard about that school…. Hmm, maybe I'll go there, see what it's like…. I…. Like to lead hiking expeditions… Make enough cash to live on my own…."

Specter muttered, he crossed his arms and looked at the ground in annoyance, Go-Go crossed her arms and chuckled.

"What's so funny, bike girl? I outfought you the last time we met, and I haven't even been here for 2 months…. I'm still getting settled in."

"Well… I sort of am…. Hmm…."

Specter muttered, Go-Go was about to say something when Specter and the members of BH6 got a message from Hiro, Specter was about to answer when Go-Go beat him to the punch and answered first.

"Hiro, what is it? Oh, we're on our way!"

Go-Go muttered, Specter grunted in annoyance at this, he could guess where Hiro went, he didn't know much about what Hiro and his Aunt were up to at the moment.

"Good Luck Ally?"

Specter asked, knowing without hearing the information where the call came from, Momakase would only go one place in Sanfrantokyo.

"Yep, let's go!"

Go-Go yelled before she and the others went to back up Hiro, Specter sent a wireless message to Aegis to alert the police and also continue work on the Mark 6 armor.

And to also try and get him enrolled in SFIT, he wanted to see what the school offered to him and if he could find anyone for a project that was brewing in his brain.

 **(Good Lucky Alley 10 minutes later.)**

Specter landed on a pillar and cloaked himself, he would never allow the cloak to be a problem once the marks 6 and 7 are manufactured and designed by him once he came home.

"Hmm… If I was a horrible thief who couldn't cover their tracks at all…. Where would I go?"

Specter muttered, he spotted a group of Momakase's Henchmen rushing towards the tower in the back of the room.

"Hiro, you got a group of Momakase's pep squad coming your way, I'll handle them but if you're listening, just a heads up."

Specter muttered before leaping, grabbing onto a beam and using it to swing himself around the beam before flipping off and landing on the stairs in front of the 6 goons.

"I'll give you one chance to back off, go back to where you came from, and take the night off, ok?"

Specter asked, crossing his arms, the goons looked at each other and then Specter.

Without hesitation, they rushed Specter who rolled his eyes, leveled his arm at them and fired a beam of blue energy at the thugs, knocking 2 back and off the stairs.

"Don't say I didn't warn you guys…. I hope the paycheck was worth it."

Specter hissed out, he caught a punch before tossing the goon out of the way, roundhouse kicked the next goon and then headbutted the last goon down the stairs.

"Man, don't these guys ever take training? Who do they think they are going to stop? A few thugs from a rival?"

Specter muttered, he dusted off his hands before the Jakun screen of the tower above exploded as Momakase and Hiro crashed through it, Baymax caught them both.

"Give me the anti-gravity device!"

Momakase yelled before she was blasted into a cooking table by Specter.

"Remember me, Ms. Amateur thief?"

Specter asked as Momakase threw a knife as Specter vaulted over the weapon, landing in a crouch and then rushing her with his jet boots.

"Turn on the device, take her down!"

Specter hissed, he made sure not to use names as he felt the device kick in. He grabbed onto a column as a net fell on Momakase, Specter brushed off his shoulder and looked at Hiro.

"Takes care of her…."

Specter said, he took the time to let out an electronic laugh at the fact that he was seeing Cass having gone and won a show of some sort.

"Sir, police are 3 minutes out, I would suggest vanishing."

Specter heard from Aegis and he turned to Hiro and the others.

"Big Hero Six, let's move! Good work, Specter, see you at base!"

Specter heard Hiro mutter before Specter activated his jet thrusters and blasted into the air before blasting out the front door before the cops showed up to start arresting people.

Specter saw that Cass and the other chiefs were fine but the others were arrested by the cops.

"Not bad for your first day on the job, see through boy."

Specter heard from below as he spotted Go-Go on the top of a building.

"Hey, I took out her goon patrol and allowed Hiro to activate the anti grav device…. I'd like to see you handle that better…. But thanks…"

Specter muttered as he landed on the building himself, crossing his arms and landing in front of the girl, he cocked his head at her, she didn't look hurt but something caught his eye.

"Are those anti friction magnetic wheels? You made them part of your costume?"

Specter asked and Go-Go looked caught off guard, Specter wanted to laugh, he was a nerd at heart, he loved technology and machines, and he now that he had a second to look at the gear, he was more than a little impressed.

"Yes, still haven't made a bike that's fast enough yet, but I'm getting there. How'd you know?"

Go-Go asked, Specter turned to the cops who were arresting the others and leading them away.

"I'll tell you at the Lucky Cat… And not bad hero work for bike girl…."

Specter muttered in amusement before flying into the sky, Go-Go raced below him, both heroes going to return to the café to talk about their powers and gear.

 **(Lucky Cat Café, 12 hours later, Saturday.)**

Spencer sat in a café chair and looked at Go-Go across from him crossing his arms.

"So, carbon fiber armor? Your joking, right?"

Spencer muttered, he kept his voice low so Cass wouldn't hear what their saying, his armor was made out of special metals that were from his families' company, something he was glad that he was allowed to use.

"Yep, Hiro made it with a 3-D Printer…. Its ok, I guess…"

Go-Go said, trying to hold back her smile, Spencer ate one of the cookies in front of him and chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I hope to see the finished version, you'd be Able to make them faster if you know how to make the bikes adept better to air resistance…. Making the wheels frictionless is great, but you can't just work on the tires, bike wouldn't be able to handle the stress of acceleration…."

Spencer muttered and Go-Go rolled her eyes, she knew what Spencer was saying, but he was speaking SO much like a nerd for a guy who snarked and made dozens of jokes.

"Ok, tone down the nerd talk, brainaic… I haven't been doing much work on the bike since I want to prefect the tires… And I don't entire know where to start."

Go-Go muttered, Spencer nodded and smiled at this.

"Show me what you have and ill help…. Mechanics is the one area of science I excel in, bike girl…."

Spencer muttered, he chuckled, Go-Go was fun to talk to, she pushed him more than he thought she did, it would be fun to work with her.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!"

Cass and Honey chirped, both teens coughed on their food because of this.

"You are choking, I will administer the Heimlich maneuver."

Baymax said, shuffling over and starting to do so, both teens spit out their cookies because of it, both blushing because of it and both chuckled nervously.

"We…. We aren't dating, Guys… nothing happening here…"

Spencer muttered, neither teen had anything to say about the situation and neither felt it could get any worse than it did.

"But you two looks so adorable, let me get my camera!"

Honey Lemon muttered, Spencer rolled his eyes and turned to Go-Go.

"I meet you at SFIT, later…. That hurt my throat so badly…"

Spencer muttered before walking towards the door, he put a hand on his chest to make sure his stomach would be ok, he would be fine and he chuckled as he left.

"Seems Ill have to see what SFIT offers that team project…"

Spencer muttered, he had an idea for a team of his own. He just needed to find the right teammates for a team more suited to him… And he knew that he needed something to keep his parents off his back, going to a school as well as his job would be the perfect way to make sure that they didn't find out who he was.

"Aegis?"

Spencer asked to the ai, who could hear him through the glasses he wore

"Yes sir. I will make sure to input your enrolling paper to SFIT… Your girlfriend will be pleased."

Aegis said, annoying Spencer as he walked.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter was not as action packed as before, it's the first time Spencer fought a super villain. As for next chapter, it will be during a day at SFIT and will show Spencer on his first day in school and recruiting members for his own team. Until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. New Student, new team

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Specter Speedster. 1600- word chapter. I don't own BH6, Disney, marvel and a few others do.**

 **(San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, 2 weeks after battle with Momakase.)**

Hiro was busy finishing up a project when he heard an announcement over the P.A system.

"Hiro Hamada and Go-Go Tomago, please report to the main office."

Hiro heard, he ignored a jab from Karmi, he and Go-Go met each other in the hallway.

"What do you think it is?"

Hiro asked Go-Go, she shrugged, she was glad no one called her Ethel, she wanted to keep her dignity.

"Don't know, we aren't in trouble, that I know for sure."

Go-Go snarked out, they arrived at the office a few minutes later, they were surprised at what they saw.

It was Spencer, who was wearing a blue jacket, black undershirt, black jeans, a pair of black fingerless gloves and the same shades they had seen him in before.

"Spencer!? What are you doing here?!"

Hiro asked as the teen turned to face him, he smiled upon seeing them, Professor Granville appeared alongside the 19-year-old genius.

"Mr. Fanntomu has just been enrolled in SFIT, he said you were friends of him on his way here, and I wanted 2 of my best students in school to show him around…. Is that ok with you, Mr. Hamada?"

Granville asked, Hiro nodded and Go-Go pulled the boy out of the office.

"Glad to see you to, bike girl, how have things been?"

Spencer joked, Hiro followed him out of the office as well.

"Spencer, what the heck are you doing here? For real, I mean."

Spencer heard Hiro ask as the trio started walking through the halls.

"I can tell you the first reason, I can't tell you the second here…. The first reason is I wanted to see what SFIT all is aside and get my parents off my back…. I'll tell you the other reason after hours…."

Spencer muttered, they continued walking before Spencer turned to the two to speak up.

"Where's the mechanical design and manufacturing lab? I wanted to see that first, it's what Grandville assigned me to the most as well…"

Spencer asked out of the blue, he noted the shocked face Hiro made and chuckled at this.

"What? That's where I'm most at home at, anyone can do physics or chemicals… I'd like to see you be a master at robotics and machinery…."

Spencer said with a smile, Hiro smiled as well, if only Spencer knew how well Hiro knew machines, he would probably be a little less quick to talk like he did, they kept walking, Spencer took in every detail around him as he walked, they passed an area which had little to no people and Spencer turned to Hiro.

"I also enrolled to find a team of my own…. I saw how well BH6 worked as a team and I decided it's my turn…. Sanfrantokyo is going to need every hero it can get to deal with the crime wave…"

Spencer stated, they walked to the machinery room where Spencer took a seat near the back of the room.

"Hiro, you can go back to your class if you want."

Spencer said out of the blue once more, he cracked his knuckles as the rest of the class turned to face him.

"But-…."

Hiro started to bring up, Spencer waved a pamphlet he had snatched from the office in his hand.

"I know where to go, wait outside for 10 minutes, I will be outside soon…."

Spencer muttered, he grunted and turned back to listen to the teacher, Hiro turned to Go-Go, looking for support.

He saw Go-Go pull up a seat, gave a motion for Hiro to give the boy 10 minutes and fired up a 3D Printer as Spencer did the same.

"I…. Ok, whatever…"

Hiro said, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

He missed Spencer correcting something with Go-Go and surprising her by making a few corrections.

 **(10 minutes later.)**

Hiro could withstand jabs at him from Karmi, he wasn't someone who made rude jabs all the time, there were few problems he couldn't overcome since losing his brother.

He was still surprised when Spencer and Go-Go walked out, she was laughing, he was shocked, to say the least.

Go-Go Tomago was many things, but a smiler wasn't something she normally did at all.

"I told you, one small adjustment, it makes all the difference, I'm surprised you didn't see that."

Spencer said, Go-Go punched him in the shoulder, she still laughed nonetheless.

"Hey, I didn't need your nerd science explanation back there… But thanks, not bad… For a geek."

Go-Go said as the duo walked up to Hiro.

"Guess I know where I'm spending most of my classes…. I haven't seen robotic tech like that since Japan…. Anyway, sorry about the wait, Go-Go wanted to show me more about the robotics tech before we move on…."

Spencer muttered, he moved his glasses to his forehead so he could see better without them and followed them down the hall, they didn't have many students to deal with so Spencer could talk more freely.

"I also had Aegis speed up work on the Mark 6…. I'm going to see who I can recruit for my own team."

Spencer stated, Hiro turned to him to speak.

"Your building a team of your own?"

Hiro asked as they turned a corner, Aegis fed him information on certain classes through his glasses, allowing him to memorize where things were.

One more thing he had to thank being a former thief for.

"Well, considering there's more and more crime popping up through Sanfrantokyo, Big Hero Six can't handle everything, you're going to need backup… And I can't do everything to help you by myself… So yes, starting after school, I'm going to visit a group of students AEGIS helped me pick out…. I'll see if their good enough to be heroes… This isn't going to end though if we don't find out who's behind the crime wave…"

Spencer explained and Hiro nodded, more heroes would, if they could be trusted, allow them to cover more ground, but he had to ask the question, even if he and the others knew the answer.

"Yama isn't behind the crime wave? He's stupid, but he's been around most of the attacks we've been come across…"

Hiro asked and Go-Go and Spencer chuckled at this, Spencer shook his head, he turned to Hiro, he wanted to explain something and then speak his mind on the issue.

"Ok, I just want to say this first…. Don't show me around the rest of the school yet, Aegis is feeding me info from what he sees online and all that…. And second, there is no way Yama is in charge of this, he might be a little smart, but that meathead isn't smart enough to run something like this, he's a puppet or enforcer…. Whoever is running this is staying in the shadows, Yama is just an enforcer or public face…. He just pays the guys the guy behind the crime wave…."

Spencer muttered, he might have been a thief for only 3 months, but he knew a lot about crime, whoever had been behind the crime wave had to be smart and able to see everything in the city at once.

"Anyway, why don't ge get back to the tour, there's a few parts of the campus I haven't seen yet… Why don't you show me around those areas so we can finally get back to class….? And then we can go superhero work…"

Spencer muttered, they nodded and continued their tour of the academy.

 **(SFIT, 2 hours later, Science Hall.)**

There were 4 students in the hall, all recruited to come by AEGIS and Spencer.

One was a boy with Black hair and jade eyes, another was a girl with blue hair and violet eyes.

The two others were a girl who had black hair and red eyes, and a brown-haired boy with blue eyes.

All of them looked around, confused where they were before, they heard a voice from behind them.

"I guess your all wondering what you're doing here? Huh?"

They heard as they turned and gasped, Specter deactivated his cloak as he walked out of the shadows of the hall.

"Specter!"

They all said, one of them looked confused, another scared, another interested and the girl with blue hair bored.

"That isn't my real name…. Anyway, you've all been recruited because of your skill, your inventions and because I have need of you guys…. What I'm going to show you… If you promise never to speak of this, will interest you all…. But first, you have to earn it have…. Like I said, I and a friend of mine had you all brought here to see if you have what it takes to do something great for Sanfrantokyo…."

Specter muttered, he looked the group over, they were rough around the edges and mismatched, they would probably never work as a regular team.

And that made them perfect for Specter's team if they could earn it.

"Ok… Let's see what you have to bring to the hero table."

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this one is shorter and I know I didn't explain the 4 others who Specter met with, I will explain them more next chapter. They won't be the only heroes in the story, but they're be the heroes for now. Next chapter will be on next Saturday and will take place before Muirahara woods. It will also show the romance between Go-Go and Spencer.**


	7. Group meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Specter Speedster. 900- word chapter. I don't own BH6, Disney, marvel and a few others do.**

 **(Radical Ramen, 3 days before Muirahara woods.)**

Spencer looked at the rest of the group, besides him, there was 5 of them, one was a girl named Felica, another was named Penelope, the boys he had found out were called Ethan and Shane.

They were the beginning of a group that Spencer was trying to create, called the Devil's Dozen, Spencer had only met them a week or so ago, they hadn't even gone on a single mission together…. Yet.

"So, do we even do anything or…."

Felica asked, the goth girl looked around Specter nodded and picked at the bowl of noodles he had ordered.

"Kind of need a mission to do something, Felica…."

Specter muttered, he turned to Ethan, he had made Ethan the unofficial second in command of the group, he was still having AEGIS look for new recruits for the group.

"Ethan, how's your project going? We were supposed to come up with our projects… And I've had to bounce from helping each of you with your projects…"

Spencer asked, he didn't want to give anything important out, he had been helping the others with their gear for the past week, that meant he had to put AEGIS in charge of the Mark 6.

At this rate, he would never be able to work with the Mark 7… And the more crime he had to deal with, the more upgrades he piled on the armor.

"It's coming along great… At least, an upgrade I want to put in the project, the rest of the work is done for the most part."

Ethan put in, Spencer nodded and looked around at the others, silently asking the same question.

"Yeah, mine is pretty much done, I just want to put a few more touches on it… The military could learn a lot from the work I'm putting together."

Shane put in, Spencer was frustrated with his military like attitude, then again, he didn't know if Shane had a sibling or family member in the military.

"Penelope? What about your physics project? I haven't been able to help with that, I've been busy working on my own project."

Spencer asked, he finished off his bowl of Ramen, placed it in the middle of the table and asked for another, crossing his arms and turning back to the long-haired girl.

"It's coming along…. I still have to put the circuits together, then work on the distribution system, then I have to work on the energy system…"

Penelope said, Spencer nodded and crossed his arms holding up his hand to stop the girl from speaking.

"Pen, I got it…. You're the most intelligent besides me and Felica here… No offence, Ethan… Or you, Shane…. Next chance we get to work together, we should finish our projects and then test them to make sure they work properly… Don't want to turn up to school only to find out the projects don't work properly…"

Spencer stated, Ethan laughed and looked at Spencer, he frowned and looked at his second in command.

"What? Do I have Ramen on my face?"

Spencer asked, Ethan just chuckled before speaking, Spencer suspected he didn't want to know what Ethan was going to say.

Turns out, he was correct.

"What about you and Tomago? You're getting closer to her every day at school, you've been in robotics and mechanical class every chance your allowed to."

Ethan muttered, Spencer frowned and looked at his new friend.

"So? She's a good friend of mine, Ethan… I've just had to work with her on a few missions… Doesn't mean that much, Ethan… What are you getting at?"

Spencer asked, Ethan smiled even more and Spencer didn't like the smile, before he could tell his friend off, Ethan spoke up.

"Ok, then I have a dare… Ask her out, next time you meet up, you ask her out, if you do it…. I'll help your project get sped up so we could deploy it in a few days..."

Spencer heard from Ethan, he cracked his knuckles and rubbed his temples, he sighed, he didn't want to give Ethan the satisfaction of proving him wrong, he crossed his arms and looked at Ethan, he did like Go-Go… And he did like the Mark Six…

"Fine… But you're not teasing me about the date if it goes badly, I want to do things my way… And you're working on my project Tonight if you want to do that…."

Spencer muttered, Ethan held up his hands and nodded, he would give Spencer the Mark 6, if at the very least it would get the ball rolling, he hadn't known Spencer for long, but he did know that Spencer did like Go-Go.

"Anything else someone want to put in… Food is getting cold and I'm not going to pay for the food if you're not going to eat it…"

Spencer stated and the entire group, even Felica chuckled.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this isn't Muirahara Woods, I will post that chapter next time. As for this chapter? I wanted to deal with the personalities of the group, which I will expand on next chapter. Next chapter will be next week and will show Muirahara Woods during the woods part of the chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Asked out

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Specter Speedster. 800- word chapter. I don't own BH6, Disney, marvel and a few others do.**

 **(After Muirahara woods.)**

Spencer looked at the city from the cliff he was on, he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Go-Go behind him.

"Hey."

Spencer said before turning to look back at the sky, Go-Go walked till she was beside him.

"Hey."

She repeated, Spencer turned to look at her, it had been an eventful day, neither had much of an idea what to say.

"So…. Heck of a camping trip…"

Spencer said, he didn't expect a simple trip to help Go-Go turn into a massive adventure like the one they had been through.

"I didn't expect for something like a crazy Technophobe to be here…. Guess I will have to stick to my regular park for training and all that…"

Spencer said, Go-Go turned to him with a raised eyebrow and Spencer shrugged in amusement.

"What? You think I learned how to fight like Specter in a few days? I went to park to park… I climbed mountains and all that… It was interesting… Didn't think I'd be a super hero down the road…. But I'm not in charge of my fate…. So, you know…"

Spencer said, he thought back to the first time he had trained to be Specter, he had fallen from a small cliff he was climbing and fractured his wrist.

He chuckled as he thought back to that.

"Uh…. What are you doing here, though…? I thought you went to get some sleep like the others after we left the forest… Not that I mind the company."

Spencer said as Go-Go nodded, she knew why Spencer was being shy, it was a bit obvious, but it was amusing nonetheless.

"Not tired, you?"

Go-Go asked, Spencer shrugged, he liked the fresh night air, it was soothing for him, allowed him to stretch his legs and get some fresh air.

"Needed the fresh air…. I used to do this all the time… So, I wanted to say something…. Stupid bet."

Spencer said, he muttered the last part under his breath, Go-Go rolled her eyes before she cut Spencer off.

"You wanted to ask me out because of a bet from those guys you hang out with?"

Go-Go asked, Spencer was speechless before he turned to look at a faraway lake.

"Yeah…. I'm going to guess Anthony told me… He's not good at keeping secrets…. Hmm…"

Spencer asked, he got an alert on his phone, it was from A.E.G.I.S.

The Mark 6 was complete and waiting for him to test it.

"So, I guess that's a no?"

Spencer asked, Go-Go smiled, he was a dork, but he was growing on the girl… Besides, she wondered how dating someone who could be so confident and yet so awkward out of his armor.

"One date…. Then we see where it goes from there, got it?"

Spencer heard from Go-Go, he turned to her in surprise before slowly nodding, the two mechanics of their teams looked at each other.

"There's a lot to do at school…. Its going to be a lot to do…. Speaking of lot to do…."

Spencer said before an armor flew towards him before Spencer let it encase him.

The armor was bulkier but was entirely more armored, a horn like piece came from the head of the armor, it had pointed ears on the sides as well and a more detailed artwork.

"We do have school tomorrow, see you around, Bike girl."

Specter said before he flew off in the Mark 6, the armor glowed red and black as it vanished into the city.

Go-Go could only chuckle and walk back towards her bike, she would have to tell Spencer when their date was it seemed.

 **(Skies of Sanfrantokyo.)**

The Mark 6 was slower then the Mark 5, Spencer had designed it to be stronger but hadn't designed it to be super-fast, that would be the Mark 7…. He hummed under his armor. 

"Master Spencer, should I clear the rest of your schedule?"

A.E.G.I.S asked as Spencer rolled his eyes and flew back towards his house.

"If you want, A.E.G.I.S… I'm going to test out the Mark 6 before I go home…. I'm guessing the refueling section of the armor still works?"

Spencer asked, he got a message and nodded before blasting off into the sky, the Mark 6 was his and he had a date down the road.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this will be the last chapter… I will be posting a chapter here and there but if I don't do it often, I want to say so that I don't know when next chapter is. Until next time. Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: I might make a Honey Lemon story down the road.**


End file.
